Mi camino
by noslenAndreina
Summary: llorona, chillona, escandalosa, melodramática sumado a apático, pedante, narciso, orgulloso  arrogante es igual a desastres, desastres y mas desastres pero también es el paso  una hermosa historia de amor que jamas olvidaras CAP3
1. prologo

**Prólogo**

Se miró en el espejo de la fue su habitación, sus ojos denotaban cansancio y pudo divisar como unas cuantas canas se aproximaban en su largo flequillo castaño. Una lágrima amenazó con salir de la fría mejilla. Cruel y lánguida, recordándole el motivo de sus ahogos. Se sentía como en un funeral donde había perdido a un ser querido y es que, pensándolo detalladamente ¡lo era! Porque hubo muertes múltiples que la obligaron a abandonar lo que ella una vez llamó hogar. Ahí murió su paciencia, su tolerancia, gran parte de su alegría, su amor hacia ese hombre y lo que más le dolió: murió esa larga y duradera relación que por años la hizo la mujer más **y que feliz** de toda la tierra. Lloró en silencio no queriendo emitir sonido alguno para no alertar a su hija que ya bastante mal estaba aunque esta quisiese demostrar lo contrario pero ella como madre la conocía perfectamente y sabia. Estaba casi segura que su niña la estaba pasando tan o el doble de mal que ella. Quiso devolver el tiempo, quería que las promesas de su reciente ex esposo se hubiesen llevado a cabo y tal vez, posiblemente no estuviese pasando por ese calvario.

Miró las cuatro maletas que yacían a su lado, maletas invadidas de recuerdos, desde su traje de novia, hermoso, vaporoso y brillante hasta el horrible y desgastado vestido gris que usó el día de la firma del acta de divorcio y que si era preciso lo quemaría junto con el de novia. Se recriminó mentalmente por sus pensamientos los cuales catalogó estúpidos y absurdos y dándose una última mirada en el espejo limpió los restos de lágrimas y llamando a su prima esta entró a la habitación para que le ayudase con las pesadas maletas. Antes de salir de la habitación miró la cama nupcial y casi huyendo se retiro de aquel lugar, de aquella casa y ya en el coche, su prima le dedicó una mirada de soslayo y observó en ella la intención de dedicarle una palabra de aliento pero esta pudo percibir que la aludida lo que más necesitaba era silencio por lo cual se concentró en la tarea de prender el coche y ella como idiota continuo en la tediosa tarea de llorar sin poder retener las lágrimas, recriminándose mentalmente por no ser capaz de despedirse de aquel hombre infiel que por años la hizo desdichada pero al cual amó con infinita devoción, tampoco se despidió de su hija, no es que se tratase de un adiós pero no quería que ella viera a su jovial y siempre alegre mamá en aquella situación deplorable. Con nostalgia pensó, después de del entierro llega la resignación y de este llega el recuerdo…

continuara...


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Su entrecejo yacía fruncido y sus ojos impacientes no apartaban la mirada de su cómico reloj de "hello kitty". Sus inestables pies tamborileaban el piso y una desagradable sensación de ansias le revolvía la hambrienta panza. ¿Por qué su papa se tardaba? Esperaba con ahínco reencontrarse con su madre después de tres fatales meses sin verla, sin su calor, sin sus abrazos y sus dulces "te amo" cosa que no hacia su antipático padre. Este no hacía más que quejarse de todo: que si el carro se le dañaba/ que fulanito lo estafó/ que el agua y la luz estaban muy costosas/ gobierno de mierda/ por culpa de Chávez perdí mi trabajo/ que si la gallina puso.

¡YA BASTA! Necesitaba un respiro de tanta aura negativa, pese a que amaba a su papa este llegaba a ser más molesto que una diarrea crónica.

Quedó en verse con su madre a las diez de mañana en la casa de su tía Mey, la que preparaba el mejor guisado de carne con papas y que de solo imaginarlo en su paladar se le escurría la baba, y justamente se hacían ya la una y media de la tarde y su estómago exigía ser alimentado.

-¡niña límpiate la boca que babeas! Tu padre crió una total incompetente, te vas y dejaste el cuarto sucio, eres desordenada igual que tu madre, blablablá… - habló su desagradable y fastidiosa tía Nora.

Fue todo lo que ella escuchó y con un simple manoteo se encaminó a la puerta con su maleta rosa a ver si por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo el necio de su padre aparecía ¡y apareció! ¡Aleluya!. Más que feliz encaminó sus torpes pasos a la puerta del coche y ya en el interior lo que escuchó sin novedad alguna fueron las quejas de su padre.

-tardé por que se daño el carro y tuve que empujarlo, pero no funcionó así que tuve que llamar al compadre para que me ayudara a empujar pero tampoco resultó, llamé una grúa y me cobró un realero, quede estafado, el arreglo fue una mariquerita y fue más caro que la grúa, Chávez de mierda, inflación de mierda y más blablablá… -

La dulce y nada paciente Aome roló sus ojos en señal de aburrimiento por lo repetido de la "trágica historia" y que todo los pesares del pobre hombre se debían al inestable Gobierno dirigido por el Presidente Hugo Chávez. Odiaba la política así que ignoró todos sus inescrupulosos pensamientos relacionados con el tema, no quería terminar como su padre, que su tema favorito de conversación se basaba total exclusivamente en la política y hablar sandeces de su "querido presidente" ¡dah! Que aburrido.

Acarició las maltratadas puntas de su largo cabello azabache y que debía de cortarlas. Aunque daba igual, esperaría hasta comenzar las clases, por ahora disfrutaría de sus recientes vacaciones ¡libertad! Pensó con alegría de verse alejada de todo lo relacionado con estudios. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal a recordar lo cerca que estuvo de reparar matemática. ¡Tema clausurado! Se dijo de inmediato.

Ya llegando a casa de su tía se bajó del coche no sin antes despedirse de su padre que lanzándole bendiciones besó su frente.

Llegó hasta la puerta y toco el timbre repetidas veces sin cesar, de inmediato de escuchó una voz varonil y sexy con un -¡ya voy!- pero que para ella resultaba más molesta que la de su tía Nora.

-¡wau! ¡Llegó el terror del llano!-

- y llegó el idiota presumido de Inuyasha- se defendió

-¡hija mía!-

-¡mami!-

Y un hermoso cuadro de un añorado reencuentro donde se manifestaron lágrimas y estrujados abrazos fue lo que divisó el apuesto chico de ojos ambarinos. Dió tregua a su joven prima, después se encargaría de molestarla, pensó riendo mentalmente con sorna.

Aome yacía sentada en la mesa del comedor en presencia de su tía Mey y su mama quienes le miraban sorprendida viendo como su hija/sobrina, devoraba literalmente el plato de carne con papas, plato que la tía Mey había preparado con todo el amor del mundo para su sobrina/prima favorita que en realidad eran primas pero debido a las diferencias de edades Aome optó por decirle "tía" de cariño.

-quiero más-

-p... Por supuesto mi amor- atinó a decir la joven señora al descubrir el inmenso apetito de su sobrina.

-hija límpiate la boca, tienes salsa de carne hasta en el cabello-

La madre pasó una servilleta alrededor del rostro de su descuidada hija.

-¡rayos Aome! Comes como una piraña devorando carne humana- apareció su odioso y presumido primo segundo, Inuyasha, un idiota arrogante que no hacía más que molestarla.

-¡déjame en paz tarado!- se defendió la aludida que sin querer dejó resbalar un hilo de baba de su boca.

-¡pero por Dios Aome! Eres una babieca- rió Inuyasha sin misericordia a lo que la chica de cabello azabache solo le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

-¡ya basta Inuyasha! Ve a lavar tus calzones que bastante sucios están y yo no voy a fregar eso- le regañó su madre.

-¡mama eso no se dice en público!- exclamó un sonrojado Inuyasha.

-¡ha ha! Soquete… -

-babieca-

-arrogante-

-insípida-

-imbécil-

-galla-

-anim… -

-¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! Inuyasha a tu habitación y tu Aome dedícate a comerte eso que se va a enfriar-

-si tía Mey/ si mama- dijeron al unísono los regañados jóvenes.

-no sango, ¡no lo soporto! No tengo ni una hora aquí y ya el imbécil de mi primo me está haciendo la vida ¡cuadritos!- se expresó molesta.

-paciencia amiga, recuerda que los hombres son tarados y más cuando encuentran a una chica que no cede a sus encantos- respondió al otro lado del teléfono su fiel amiga de toda la vida sango, conteniendo la risa.

-adelante ¡ríete por haberme babeado frente al idiota!-

-no me estoy riendo, solo es que se corta la señal cof… cof… cof… me… cof… adiós… -

-sango… eres tu tosiendo… - Aome roló lo ojos en señal de fastidió y sin más preámbulos se acostó en lo que sería su nueva cama por el resto de sus vacaciones.

En ese instante entró su madre por una marquesa de chocolate en sus manos.

-toma hija, tu favorita- le sonrió la dulce mujer.

-gracias mami- se incorporó Aome.

-hija no le prestes atención a tu primo, sabes que es algo inmaduro para su edad y… -

-mama… es un estudiante universitario de veintitrés años que ya va en séptimo semestre de administración de empresas ¿y tú dices que es "algo" inmaduro? ¡Por favor! A ese tipo hay que envolverlo en periódico… - Aome comía su marquesa de chocolate con enojo contenido.

-ya mi niña… recuerda que nuestra prima Mey ha sido maravillosa en dejarnos quedar por estos meses en su casa, lo mínimo que ella merece es respeto para con su único hijo… -

La madre abrazó a la hija y los ojos nuevamente se le inundaron de lágrimas, lágrimas que más rápido que inmediatamente contuvo.

-si mami… - su hija le dedicó una mirada cargada de amor a lo que ella le correspondió el abrazo.

la madre observó los gestos de la hija al comer e inevitablemente recordó a su ex-esposo, el hombre que tanto amó. pese al dolor ya ese sentimiento de depresión le fastidiaba por lo cual optaría de disfrutar la estadía de su hija al máximo para ver que le depararía la vida mas adelante...

Continuará…

muchas gracias a kokoroNat! sin tu ayuda no hubiese podido subir el cap xD ya que es primera vez que publico fanfics y es difícil el manejo de esta pagina u.u pero aprenderé! hahaha

espero que le haya gustado! Bendiciones :)


	3. capitulo 2

Inuyasha yacía frente al espejo, admirando su delgado pero formado cuerpo que con tanto entrenamiento había logrado, de repente sus pensamientos volaron hasta las piernas cremosas y torneadas de Midori y de solo imaginar sus manos recorriendo esa obra de arte sus ansias se incrementaban. Una risotada maliciosa de escapó de los labios masculinos.

-¡sal ya del baño que me hago! Ya tienes más de una hora ahí encerrado ¿¡es que te tragó la poceta!-

Y su molesta prima con su voz chillona lo sacó de sus "sanas" cavilaciones.

-ve al otro baño zopenca… - bufó fastidiado.

-recuerda que dañaste la poceta cuando estabas en una de tus borracheras tarado… ¡de verdad me reviento!- exclamó con voz de súplica.

-pos reviéntate… - respondió sin misericordia a lo que Aome engorilada comenzó a patear la puerta de manera estruendosa.

-¡mira tripona romperás la puerta!-

-pues se amable y déjame usar el baño para que yo puede hacer fase uno y fase dos animal- contestó sosteniéndose en el estómago sintiendo como la tripa le exigía ser liberada al igual que la hinchada vejiga.

-ábreme animal-

-nop-

-eres un imbécil-

-no lo soy-

-gallina-

-no lo soy-

-tarado y súper mega inútil-

-no lo soy-

-primito hermoso amigable que es heterosexual-

-no lo soy… ¡digo! Arrg… ten tu baño galla… -

Y un derrotado Inuyasha salió del baño en el que entró una victoriosa Aome que con cara triunfal se sentó en el trofeo, ¡digo! La poceta a relajarse y desocupar la pobre tripilla.

Inuyasha miraba maliciosamente a Aome, mientras esta se dedicaba a charlar muy acarameladamente con su tarado novio al que el muy metiche le escuchó decir "hoyo" que por cierto, un perdedor tenía que ser ¡y uno muy grande! Para haberse fijado en esa chiquilla pañalienta. Mientras le observaba entrecerrando los ojos con maldad, maquinaba un plan, una venganza que le ayudara a desquitarse por haberle llamado prácticamente homosexual y ella tan despistada estaba que no había notado la presencia de su "amado primo" ideando diversos planes para hacer de su estadía la mas infeliz.

-no mi amor, cuelga tu… - decía una Aome con cara de inepta mientras, con su mano desocupada armaba bucles en su larga cabellera azabache.

-¡que no hoyo! No colgaré… - a Inuyasha le parecía estúpida y sin fundamento aquella conversación que no hacía más que irritarlo por eso sin compasión alguna se acercó a su prima presionando el botón para cortar la llamada. El sonrojo que adornaba las lindas mejillas de Aome se intensifico en uno de furia.

-¡que crees que haces idiota!- reclamó fúrica a lo que Inuyasha manoteó el aire con desinterés.

-solo le hice un favor a tu noviecito "querida" prima- bufó en su rostro.

-llamaré de nuevo- Aome comenzó a marcar rápidamente el numero de su novio.

-¡no señor muchachita! Es mi turno de usar el teléfono… -

-¡pero tú tienes minutos ilimitados a todas las operadoras en tu móvil!-

-se me gastaron… -

-se supone que son "ilimitados" idiota… solo se terminan cuando la renta se vence-

-ya se me venció-

-¡pero si hoy estabas hablando con tu novia!- insistió perdiendo la paciencia.

-yo no tengo novia, tengo "amiguitas" y ¿sabes qué? Hoy se me antojó llamar de este teléfono ¿tienes algún problema? Además es mi casa- soltó venenosamente a lo que Aome con el orgullo herido le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

-como tú quieras tarado… -

Y sin decir otra palabra se fue del lugar, específicamente la sala a lo que Inuyasha sonrió por haber ganado esta pensando a cuál de sus tantas "amiguitas" llamaría.

Aome se encaminaba a su habitación mientras pensaba "si el idiota quiere guerra, pues guerra tendrá".

-hijo de verdad quiero que no me defraudes, se responsable, nada de fiesta aprovechando que no estoy… -

-mama, me ofende que dudes de mi, tú me conoces perfectamente y sabes que no soy capaz de hacer ninguna fiesta sin tu consentimiento- Inuyasha se puso sus lentes en señal de que sus intenciones eran estudiar y no bonchear como pensaba su madre.

La joven madre suspiró al lamentablemente descubrir mentira en la orbes doradas de su hijo y es que ¿Qué clase de adolescente y hombre con hormonas alborotadas estudiaba un viernes en la noche? El tendría que tildarla de estúpida por la simple insinuación pero y si no era así ¿Y si era ella quien malpensaba y si hijo realmente tenía intenciones de estudiar? Eh ahí el dilema, le daría el voto de confianza y pobre de él que la desobedeciera.

-de acuerdo cariño, tu tía y yo volvemos pasado mañana hasta que consigamos otra persona que pueda cuidar a la abuela- tomo a su hijo por las mejillas besando su frente cariñosamente a lo que este solo hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

-nos vemos hijos cuida a tu prima-

-¿y quién me cuidara a mí de ella?- Inuyasha roló los ojos al imaginar sus futuros planes de bochinche estropeados por la presencia de la sapa de su prima Aome. ¡Bendita sea su suerte!

-Dios te bendiga hijo… - se despidió inmediatamente ya que no quería escuchar las habladurías de tontadas de su hijo.

-muy bien tú te encargas del alcohol, tu del hielo, tu de la música y tu de invitar a las chicas-

Inuyasha daba claras instrucciones a los cuatro compinches de parranda que en ese momento le acompañaban para armar la "la sana reunión de estudios" en lo que dejaría de ser una casa para convertirse en un antro de segunda.

-¿y qué es lo que haremos con tu prima?-

-mmm… había olvidado ese pequeño gran detalle… voy a ir hasta donde esta ella… no salgan de aquí porque los puede ver-

Los cuatro hombres asintieron simultáneamente a lo que Inuyasha con ojos brillosos se encamino hacia su objetivo y este se denominaba Aome, él tenia un plan y estaba casi seguro de que no fallaría.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 4

De sus labios salió un suspiro abrumador que indicaba desesperación, acarició con dedos temblorosos su sien como queriendo aliviar la presión que sentía sobre su cabeza, mas esto no funcionó, fue inútil, quiso gritar de rabia mas su patética hombría de la cual estaba orgulloso lo obligaba a mantenerse "sereno" (y eso que su aspecto denotaba todo lo contrario). Sus ojos ambarinos se afilaron al ver la sonrisa triunfal de la pelinegra que no hacía más que molestarlo con sus miradas irónicas. Ella destilaba en sus audaces ojos marrones una frase que no pronuncio mas que se respiraba en el aire que decía "grandísimo idiota". Sintió que la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, si, la odiaba, lo odiaba por haber arruinado sus planes de lo que prometía ser una noche inolvidable. Tal vez su actitud era demasiado arisca, pero él se sentía libre de culpa "ella se lo busco" fue su justificación ante los tratos que manifestaba hacia su insoportable prima segunda, en resumen, la odiaba y ese odio se reflejaba en su mirada, la cual había estado cargada sobre ella desde que había comenzado ese calvario por el cual debido a su descuido se vio sometido y ella, no dejándose intimidar por aquella mirada despectiva se la devolvía en una de clara satisfacción por haber logrado su cometido sin proponérselo, molestar a su primo. La situación en la que ella e Inuyasha se encontraban era culpa de El mismo y de su cerebro tosco de animal. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué ambos jóvenes se encontraban encerrados en un estrecho armario, mientras que afuera se suscitaba la mejor fiesta del siglo cuyo anfitrión no podría disfrutar de ella debido a razones más fuertes a su voluntad?

"el tenia un plan y estaba casi seguro de que no fallaría." Esos habían sido sus pensamientos dos horas atrás, ahora se encontraba en aquella deplorable situación de la cual se sentía el perdedor número uno de la historia ¡claro que él nunca reconocería su error! por lo cual optaría por culpar a su joven prima del desequilibrio mental que ella producía en el.

-deja de mirarme… me desesperas- inquirió después de dos incómodas horas de silencio.

-lo siento primito, pero no quiero perderme esa expresión de imbécil que está plasmada en tu rostro debido a la derrota que tú mismo has acabado de imponerte- escupió ella disfrutando de la expresión de ira que reflejaba en su rostro.

-todo esto es tú culpa… si no fueras tan sapa y fastidiosa yo nunca hubiera tenido la necesidad de encerrarte en el armario-

-y si tu no fueras tan imbécil hubieses logrado encerrarme en el armario satisfactoriamente sin haber quedado tu adentro… me das risa Inuyasha-

Ambos se miraron desaprobatoriamente, sus personalidades eran tan diferentes, pero a la vez tan iguales y era esa igualdad la que hacía que un trato decente entre ellos fuera inexistente. Inuyasha se preguntaba porque aborrecía tanto a su prima ¿sería por haber roto su muñeco de Max stil cuando el tenia ocho años? ¿O porque ella lo culpaba a él de todas las maldades y travesuras infantiles que ella hacía y siempre era él quien salía perjudicado? Esas eran tonterías, niñerías que en su tiempo tenían valor pero el ya había "madurado" entonces ¿por qué no la soportaba? El tenía la respuesta pero simplemente la ignoro. Sus dedos varoniles volvieron a marcar en su celular el número del imbécil de Miroku uno de sus amigos pero era imposible, en aquel lugar tan aparado de la casa no había señal y esta no parecía querer regresar a su celular. El estuvo gritando y pateando la puerta por varios minutos consecutivos pero nadie lo escuchó y lo único que logró fue atrofiar sus cuerdas vocales y desgastar su fuerza en vano: era frustrante.

El tenía tanto planes de diversión, como tener una noche divertida con la hermosa de Midori y lo más cerca que tenia de mujer en ese instante era a su flacucha prima nada atractiva de por sí. La observó unos instantes, su cabello estaba enmarañado, tenía una horrible pijama de conejos acompañadas por unas enormes pantuflas también de conejo, no era nada atractiva pero en cambio podía jurar que de haber tenido su tan deseado encuentro con Midori esta llevaría aquella lencería roja que acentuaría su blanca piel que ella misma se encargó de insinuarle en la charla poco sana que tuvieron ambos por teléfono.

El se había percatado de la reciente desesperación en los ojos de su prima y de cómo esta se revolvía inquieta sin tener alguna mínima idea de que le ocurría, a él no le importo o eso fingió.

-Inuyasha… no me siento bien… - dijo ella

El pudo observar como las mejillas y los labios de la chica ya no poseían ese color rojo que los caracterizaba, de repente el comenzó a asustarse.

-Que tienes Aome - sin quererlo demostró preocupación por ella.

-Necesito… necesito… -

-¡Que necesitas dime coño!-

-necesito… ir al baño… -

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría y la expresión de Inuyasha pasó a ser de una de preocupación a una de bochorno.

-Inuyasha… es enserio, me duele el estómago- dijo la pelinegra con lágrimas en los ojos.

-y que puedo hacer yo si tienes ganas de cagar, aquí no hay poceta- dijo el desinteresadamente.

-Inuyasha! ¡Eres un insensible!- recriminó Aome mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-pero es verdad, yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto por ti… -

- te odio –

-yo también-

Ella se arrimó en la esquina abrazando su estómago ¿Por qué tenía que ser de tripas tan débiles? No debió de comerse todo ese frasco de nutella e ahí las consecuencias de su lambuceada.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy remoto…

-¿Dónde está Inuyasha?-

Preguntó con altivez una mujer de cabellos rojos y piernas largas. Miroku quedó anonadado ante tal belleza.

-Midori querida… pensé que estaba contigo, hace bastante rato que no lo veo- dijo el castaño mientras bailaba animadamente al compas de la música electrónica.

-Pues yo tengo rato buscándolo por todos lados y llamando a su celular y nada que atiende… es bastante preocupante- dijo la pelirroja mordiéndose los labios. Aquel gesto le pareció seductor al tarado de Miroku. Por la mente del castaño pasaron todo tipos de situaciones menos una que expusiera la vida de su amigo, tal vez el debía estar con alguna otra mujer.

-Midori de verdad yo no sé donde esta-

-Entonces me ayudaras a buscarlo… porque el prometió que me recibiría y conociéndolo bien se que nunca me dejaría esperando- inquirió con toda la seguridad que caracterizaba a la bella mujer de no más de veinte años.

-De acuerdo cariño… te ayudare-

Midori sonrió.

-Inuyasha… como saldremos de aquí- pregunto una Aome somnolienta sintiendo como el dolor de barriga cedía.

- yo que carajos se- la respuesta pedante de Inuyasha produjo un gruñido de parte de la pelinegra que ya estaba bastante fastidiada de la mala actitud de su primo ¿Qué le había hecho ella?

-¿Qué te he hecho para que me odies tanto?-

-no comiences con tus dramas que me enferman-

Los ojos de Aome se humedecieron debido a la ruda respuesta por parte de Inuyasha. Una punzada golpeó el pecho del pelinegro mas el orgullo no le permitió retractarse de sus crueles palabras, actuaba como el soberano idiota que era.

Escuchó unos pasos aproximarse hasta ellos seguido de una voz que era reconocible para los oídos del chico.

-Midori, no creo que estén aquí, Inuyasha casi nunca viene para la parte trasera de su casa además… -

-¡ayuda!-

Se escucharon unos gritos seguido el sonido violento de una puerta siendo golpeada.

-¿decías?- dijo la exótica pelirroja, Miroku solo le sonrió.

-Inuyasha, ¿estás ahí?- pregunto Miroku.

-¡sí, estoy encerrado con Aome, La puerta no tiene perilla por adentro, solo ábrela!-

-¿Quién es Aome?- pregunto la posesiva pelirroja, Miroku notó los celos en las palabras de Midori.

-tranquila veela, solo es su prima, una niñita de quince años-

Dijo Miroku abriendo la puerta. Inuyasha salió apresurado sintiendo que no respiraba aire puro en mucho tiempo.

-por fin hermano apareciste- dijo Miroku golpeando su hombro.

- y por fin me buscaste- respondió Inuyasha en señal de reproche.

-y hubieses seguido ahí si no fuese porque yo le dije que te buscara- habló Midori, los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron y Aome le disgusto la situación más la ignoro marchándose sin decir nada no antes sin ser escaneada pro Midori la cual al catalogó como un ser insignificante, nada que representara una amenaza.

Inuyasha se dispondría a disfrutar lo que quedaba de la noche hasta que observó su reloj. Eran las cinco de la mañana y su madre regresaba a las nueve, tenía que limpiar el desastre por lo que ya no estaba tan seguro de aquello… ahora más que nunca, sentía que odiaba a Aome.


End file.
